I realize that you
by Shiro Amethyst
Summary: Kaname tidak bermaksud melakukan hal yang buruk, itu hanyalah unsur ketidaksengajaan dan Zero semakin membenci Kaname, sangat. KanZe
1. Chapter 1

Matsuri Hino © Vampire Knight

A/N : pendek bgt ya hehe... Terima kasih untuk Senpai & Readers yang telah membaca fic singkat ini.

Dan terimakasih atas beta yang menyempatkan mengedit chap1 ini. Hehe Arigatou Saichi-chan~ #Hug#

.

.

.

"Ughhh..." Lagi-lagi Zero mengerang kesal. Sudah beberapa kali Zero melakukannya dan dia tidak keberatan mengulanginya lagi.

Ranjang menjadi bergoyang sedikit ketika Zero menggeser tubuh telanjangnya dan meringuk seperti kucing. Tangan pucat sang _hunter_ mencengkram erat tepi selimut dan ditariknya sampai menutupi seluruh wajahnya, menyisakan beberapa surai silver nakal yang mencuat dari balik selimut putih.

"Sial, sial, sial!" Zero mengumpat kesal walau wajahnya perlahan tapi pasti bersemu merah alias tersipu.

Zero mulai merasakan lembutnya selimut yang menghangatkan tubuh telanjangnya. Adalah fakta jika sekarang Zero tidak mengenakan sehelai benang apapun, tapi bukan itu masalah yang dialami oleh sang _ex-human_. Masalah sebenarnya adalah kesucian kulitnya yang tercemar oleh _vampire_. Oh dewa, Zero merasa harga dirinya terkoyak oleh tangan _vampire_ itu.

Mengingat itu membuat Zero semakin kesal. Panas yang dia rasakan di seluruh wajahnya bukanlah disebabkan oleh rasa malunya. Zero bersumpah bahwa dirinya tidak sedang tersipu malu seperti layaknya seorang perawan. Rasa panas itu adalah karena rasa marahnya. Dia sangat marah akan kejadian tadi malam.

Tapi mengingat kejadian itu lagi benar-benar membuat Zero malu dan wajahnya semakin bersemu merah semerah tomat. Pemuda berambut silver tersebut memutar kepalanya dan membenamkannya dikelembutan bantal dan akhirnya hatinya mengakui jika dia memang malu. Menyangkal dirinya yang menjadi lemah ketika mengingat tangan dingin itu menyentuh kulitnya.

Yang diinginkan oleh sang _hunter _saat ini adalah tidur yang pulas dan melupakan kejadian memalukan itu secepatnya. Tangan Zero melepaskan cengkraman pada selimutnya dan sekarang bergeser ke bawah dan berbelok ke belakang, menyentuh dua gunung halus miliknya. "Sialan, brengsek vampire mesum! Mati Kuran." Zero menggeram kesal walaupun terdengar seperti rengekan anak kecil.

Tangan Zero mengelus pantatnya. Ia menggosok dengan perlahan pada bagian kulit halus lembut miliknya. Terus menggosok seakan ingin mencoba menghapus noda yang menempel di pantat _sexy_ itu.

"Aku bersumpah jika dia melakukan itu lagi, aku akan membunuhnya!" ucap Zero sambil menggeram marah. "Dasar Kuran berengsek," lanjutnya kemudian.


	2. menjelang kesialan

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino.

Pair : Kaname x Zero *Aku suka, kamu suka. Kita sama-sama suka, Kanze hahahe*.

(–_–)"

.

.

.

###########

* * *

Kaname masih tidak bergerak dari lantai basah kamar mandi. Rasa terkejut akan kejadian barusan membuat dia linglung sesaat.

Menautkan kedua alisnya, akhirnya Kaname kembali berpikir. _'Apa-apaan itu...' _

Bertolak belakang dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, pikirannya terus bertanya-tanya. Kaname yang bingung kemudian mulai merasa kesal.

Kaname berdiri tanpa kata dan aura kekuasaan pureblood telah mengalir bebas di udara. Kekuatan itu mempengaruhi aliran listrik sehingga membuat lampu kamar mandi berkedip beberapa kali dan kemudian stabil kembali.

Air dingin telah membasahi celananya tapi Kaname tidak terlalu peduli, dingin bukanlah masalah berarti bagi pureblood sepertinya. Kali ini, Kaname lebih terganggu dari rasa sakit yang berdenyut di rahang patahnya. Meskipun kekuatannya mampu menyembuhkan luka sekejap mata, Kaname bukanlah vampire yang menyukai terluka begitu mudah. Nah apalagi luka itu diakibatkan oleh mantan hunter.

Ya dia, Zero Kiryu telah melukainya. Memang bagi pureblood luka ini adalah ringan. Tapi, Kaname merasakan hal yang lebih dalam. Ditambah lagi Zero telah memanggilnya 'Mesum' dan itu adalah penghinaan yang cukup mendalam.

'_Mesum'_

"Bahkan aku belum melakukan apa-apa." Ucap Kaname setelah ia berhasil menggeser rahangnya ke tempat semula. Kaname sejujurnya berencana membalas Zero.

Kaname tidak mungkin melepaskannya mudah. Apalagi setelah ia dipanggil 'Mesum' dan bebas melukai rahangnya, oh dan lagi hampir mencelakai selangkangannya.

Ya, selangkangan.

Hampir melukainya, jika saja refleks Kaname sedikit lambat.

Beruntung tangan Kaname berhasil memblokir lutut Zero sebelum itu menghantam harta berharganya.

"Meaou."

Kaname menekan bibirnya menjadi garis tipis. Ketika mendengar suara seekor kucing yang menyebabkan masalah baginya. Kucing hitam itu adalah penyebab awal kesialannya.

#####

* * *

**Flash Back**

Kaname mecium aroma manis darah di udara. Dia tahu itu milik Zero, memang mengejutkan dan tidak masuk akal bagi dia. Bagaimana Zero yang mantan manusia dan hampir jatuh menjadi level E memiliki aroma itu, ya aroma manis menarik yang tidak kalah dari pureblood.

Aroma darah itu begitu istimewa. Bahkan Kaname tidak bisa membayangkannya, rasa darah mantan hunter itu. Kaname belum pernah menemukan aroma seperi Kiryu, bahkan dikehidupannya yang lalu sebagai raja vampire.

Kaname sedikit tertarik dengan Zero yang sekarang hunter terkuat dengan aroma darah yang memikat. Ah, penasaran dengan aroma darah lebih tepatnya.

Aroma darah yang istimewa.

Kiryu Zero, dia kembar terkutuk dengan kekuatan menghancurkan pureblood. Senjata kuat pembunuh vampire.

Dan mungkin karena darah Zero telah bersatu dengan darah Kuran dan Hiou menjadikan dia semakin istimewa.

"Kaname." Suara Takuma sedikit mengejutkan Kaname dari pikirannya tentang Zero. Tapi bukan pureblood jika dia tidak bisa menjaga emosi dari wajahnya.

Kaname berpaling dari buku yang yang berada ditangannya. Ia melihat Takuma yang tersenyum canggung dan tanpa kata Takuma hanya membuat gerakan kepalanya ke arah belakang, diam-diam berusaha memberi tanda bagi Kaname untuk melihat ke arah belakang Takuma.

'_Aku lihat...'_ Pikir Kaname muram ketika melihat warna merah,mata haus darah dari anggota Night class.

Ternyata pengaruh aroma Kiryu bukan menarik dirinya saja. Kaname terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sehingga tidak menyadarinya. Kaname berterima kasih pada Takuma di dalam hati.

Takuma hanya mendapatkan satu anggukan kepala dari teman masa kecilnya, tanda sebagai Kaname mengerti pesan diam Takuma.

Kaname menutup kembali buku yang mulai tidak lagi dibaca ketika mencium aroma darah.

Kaname melihat adik perempuan yang dicintainya, Yuki Kuran. Dia sejenak menatap adiknya. Yuki yang memandang sedih keluar jendela, tapi mata Yuki juga terbakar merah dan kemudian tenang kembali menjadi cokelat.

Kaname merasa kecewa. Dia tahu cinta yang dimilik Yuki bukanlah cinta yang sama seperti apa yang Kaname rasakan. Kaname tidak mungkin menang tapi dia tidak berniat mengalah.

Kaname berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya.

"Semuanya," ucap Kaname dan mendapatkan perhatian dari semua anggota Night Class.

"Tidak peduli seberapa kuat keinginan kalian dan betapa ingin kalian merasakan. Aku percaya pada kalian tidak akan melanggar apa peraturan yang telah ditetapkan. Ingatlah manusia bukan lagi menjadi makanan yang memuaskan kami. Mereka adalah mahluk yang harus kita hormati. Aku memiliki kepercayaan saat dimana vampire dan manusia mampu hidup berdampingan akan tiba. Tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi jika dari kami 'vampire' tidak berusaha mengambil langkah untuk memulainya. Karena itu, aku minta pada kalian agar dapat menahan keinginan dan menyimpan taring kalian kembali. Darah yang memadamkan haus kami bukan lagi hanya bersumber dari manusia, itulah sebabnya diciptakan tablet darah... suber lain pemuas haus darah kami." Kaname berkata tenang. "Jangan pernah bertindak gegabah dan berpikir absurd untuk melanggar peraturan ini."

'_Jangan pernah menghisap darah manusia dan termasuk dia, Kiryu Zero.' _Itu adalah pesan yang tersirat.

"Tapi, jika kalian tetap bersikeras. Aku akan memastikan hukuman itu menjadi hukuman terakhir bagi kalian." Night Class melihat pemimpin mereka, Kaname memberikan tatapan dingin, diam mengancam sebagai tanda peringatan terakhir. Dan semua anggota Night class berhasil menenangkan keinginan gelap yang menguasai mereka, merah mata yang terbakar kembali tenang seperti semula.

Seluruh Night Class menaruh tangannya di atas jantungnya dan kemudian menundukan kepalanya hormat. "Ya, Kaname-sama." Ucap serempak seluruh Night class dan Kaname mengangguk kecil.

"Takuma, aku meninggalkan Night Class padamu." Ucap Kaname yang kemudian menerima senyuman dari Takuma.

Dengan itu Kaname melangkah dan keluar dari kelas.

"Kaname onii-sama." Yuki berbisik dan matanya mengikuti sosok tinggi kakaknya yang berjalan dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Yuki menerima tepukan lembut di pundak.

"Yuki-sama, percayalah pada Kaname-sama." Ucap Aido percaya diri. "Kaname-sama akan memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja."

##############

* * *

Kaname tiba di rumah Kaien Cross. Ia tidak bisa merasakan aura keberadaan Kaien dan Kaname berasumsi jika dia pergi.

Itu artinya Zero sendirian bersama Kaname.

Hunter terluka benar-benar sendirian dan hanya Kaname yang akan menyelamatkannya hari ini. Ide menyelamatkan hunter dari kesulitan membawa senyum hantu di bibir Kaname.

Aroma darah Zero membanjiri indra Kaname. Dan Kaname bersyukur memiliki kesempatan menelan tablet darah, jika tidak mungkin dia akan kehilangan pikiran rasionalnya ketika menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini.

Kaname adalah pureblood dan keahlian dalam mengendalikan diri adalah paling sempurna dalam tingkat rasnya (Vampire). Namun sekuat dan sesempurna pureblood menahan haus darah. Mereka juga memiliki saat tergelincir dari pengendalian mereka. Karena itu Kaname tidak pernah menurunkan kewaspadaannya dan kali ini Kaname benar-benar harus mengekang sisi liarnya untuk darah.

Memutar knop pintu dan menariknya terbuka. Kaname melihat ruangan yang terdapat kaca panjang dan westafel yang ternoda darah.

Aroma kuat menggoda dari darah Kiryu membuat mata Kaname terbakar merah. Namun, Kaname berhasil mengendalikan dirinya kembali.

Setelah menarik napas dalam, Kaname mulai memperhatikan kekacauan yang berada di lantai.

Darah merah tersebar luas dari pakaian Zero yang ditinggalkan di lantai. Selain itu yang paling mengejutkan Kaname adalah dua buah peluru berlumuran darah kiryu yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari celana berlumuran darah.

'_Mungkinkah dia terluka oleh sekutunya sendiri, hunter.' S_atu-satunya yang melintas dipikiran Kaname. Namun asumsi itu terbukti kuat ketika Kaname semakin menajamkan indra penciumannya. Mencoba memilah aroma berbeda yang bercampur. Kaname berhasil mencium aroma hunter, meskipun tersamarkan oleh banyaknya aroma darah Zero dan vampire E lain yang melekat pada pakaian itu.

Kaname berpaling dari pakaian yang berlumuran darah. Mata orbs Garnet manatap tajam pada pintu, dimana satu-satunya tempat yang menimbulkan bunyi shower yang digunakan.

Kaname melangkah dan menyentuh knop pintu. Sebelum Kaname akan membukanya. Ia tiba-tiba berhenti.

Pikiran tentang Zero yang telanjang benar-benar menghentikan gerakan Kaname.

Ya, dibalik pintu ini berdiri Kiryu. Telanjang, basah, terluka, rentan, telanjang, basah telanjang, telanjang, telanjang.

Kaname mengerutkan dahinya. "Apakah aku harus menunggu Kiryu sampai keluar? Atau..." Kaname tidak menyelesaikan apa yang ingin dikatakan. Karena ia sudah menemukan pilihannya sangat cepat, yaitu menunggu hingga Zero selesai dari mandinya.

Kaname hanya tidak bisa membenarkan dirinya untuk menerobos dan mengganggu waktu mandi seseorang.

Kaname akan menolong Zero meskipun dia membencinya. Kaname melakukan ini demi Yuki dan hanya Yuki.

Karena itu Kaname rela membantu Zero dan menolong Zero prioritas utama saat ini, melihat banyaknya Zero kehilangan darah. Tapi, menolong pada saat dia telanjang dan basah kuyup bukanlah tindakan yang bijaksana dan keren.

Lagipula bangsawan seperti dia harus memperhatikan tata krama, itu adalah satu-satunya alasan yang berhasil dibuat kaname dari keengganannya melihat Zero sekarang.

Karena itu demi kesopanan dan atas nama kesucian. Kaname akan menunggu Zero selesai mandinya.

Kaname bersandar disamping pintu dan menunggu Zero. Tapi suara shower dan air yang menghantam lantai kamar mandi tidak bisa mencegah Kaname memikirkan Zero telanjang.

Ya, dibalik pintu ini ada Zero yang telanjang, basah kuyup, rentan, terluka, telanjang, telanjang.

telanjang.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Arigatou untuk senpai dan readers karena sekali lagi membaca fic gaje dan gaje milik saya ini.

Semoga hubungan Kaname-seme dan Zero-Ukechan semakin ahem– #kena tendang Zero#

Sampai ketemu di chap3 hoho #kabur sambil bawa spanduk KanZe#


End file.
